Monoculars with attachment points are desirable for providing a highly portable monocular with ambidextrous operation. A monocular is a modified refracting telescope used to magnify the images of distant objects by passing light through a series of lenses and prisms. The use of prisms results in a lightweight telescope. Volume and weight are less than half those of binoculars, making monoculars easier to carry. For this reason, monoculars are typically used in hunting, police, and military applications because binoculars are much heavier and bulkier.
However, prior art monoculars used in these instances are miniaturized to fit inside a regular pocket. This makes the monocular difficult to access and stow quickly. Furthermore, the monocular's reduced size both limits its magnification power and results in smaller focus controls that make it more awkward to use.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved monocular with attachment points that can be used for providing a highly portable monocular with ambidextrous operation. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the monocular with attachment points according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a highly portable monocular with ambidextrous operation.